The worldwide global navigation satellite system (GNSS), consisting of global positioning system (GPS), Galileo, Glonass, Compass, and others are growing, providing increasing navigation capabilities. In general, accuracy is improved, and the number of available satellites is consistently higher than when a GPS-only system was available. However, a source of measurement error and solution inaccuracy still exists in the form of multipath error.